lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Cairn (Neurotic)
Cairn Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description=+11 vs AC, 1d10+5 damage, and you pull the target 1 square.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description=+11 vs AC; 1d10+5 damage. The target is slowed TENT}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description=+11 vs Fort; 1d10+5 damage. Trigger: Enemy marked by Cairn makes an attack that doesn't include him as target. Hit:'1d10+5 and target grants CA to Cairn and his allies TENT}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Primal, Thunder, Weapon |Power Description=+11 vs AC, 1d10+5 thunder damage, make secondary attack close blast 3 at +11 vs Fort, 1d6+1 thunder damage. Push primary target 4 squares, push secondary targets 1 square.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Cold, Polymorph, Primal |Power Description=''Effect: You assume guardian form of winter's herald. While you are in this form, you gain +1 bonus to AC and resist 5 cold. In addition, each square within 2 squares of you, wherever you move, is difficult terrain for your enemies. |Power Corollaries= |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description=+11 vs AC, 1d10+5 damage, and target cannot stand up 'till the end of Cairn's next turn and when it stands up before the end of the encounter it takes additional 1d10+5 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description=+11 vs AC, 1d10+5 damage and the target(s) are pulled 2 or knocked prone at Cairn's discretion. Target: ''' One or two creatures. '''Special: reach is weapon +1 (3 for halberd)}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial |Power Description='Close burst 1', Target: ' Cairn and one ally '''Effect: ' Each target gains +2 power bonus to all defenses and enemies cannot gain CA against the targets TENT Cairn.}} }} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Good |Strength=18 (+4) |Constitution=18 (+4) |Dexterity=14 (+2) |Intelligence=8 (-1) |Wisdom=12 (+1) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Nature +8, Perception +8, Heal +8, Athletics +10 |Feats=Courageous Example, Warforged Tactics, Sudden Roots, Hafted Defense |Equipment=Nightmare Ward Hide Armor +1; Frost Fury Halberd +1; Amulet of Physical Resolve +2, Adventurer's Kit; Three javelins, Healing potion, Alchemist Frost (lvl 1), Alchemist Fire (lvl 6), Boots of the Fencing Master, 2715gp}} Character Information Background "For years before The Day of Mourning there were battles across Cyre. It is called The Last War. I wouldn't know. All I know is The Day of Awakening. However, I am told the history of the place of my awakening. Told by mortal woman, a Cyran hero, never to be sung about and her dead companions." Apparently, independent group working for Cyre military was employed when something needed to be done outside the area controlled by Cyre. As most of the fighting went INSIDE Cyre, some of these tasks were simply to recover things, persons or even territory lost to other military forces. The group was called "Green Fingers" and there were five of them. They maintained semi-secret hideout, high on the Seawall Mountains, near the spring of Torlaac River. Party druid and both fey enjoyed unspoiled nature while their dwarven companion enjoyed the mountains, while their machine slave warrior obeyed orders. The Lady mage didn't particularly like the place, but she kept them company and in time, inscribed rune circle connecting her to Cyran Capitol. They even made a cairn at one point where elements met. Mountain, spring and altitude combining earth, water and air. Only fire was missing, but it's opposite was quite present. As the War dragged on occasional raiding party of fleeing homeless, roving bands of goblinoids or deserter groups would stumble upon mountain abode and, despite warnings and security measures, would settle there. Wary adventurers fed them or fought them if they were present, but evicted every last one of them upon return. One day, whole tribe rebelled Darguun Hobgoblins appeared, led by their shamans and warlock and helped with lesser creatures of their wild lands. On that day, three fingers were lost although lady seemed to regret the death of only one of them, elven druid. They prevailed, by at great cost. Dwarf named Falkrunn and warforged Defender AX 17 called Tank were buried with small tombstones, but for the druid, Illian Brightsnow, the cairn on the primal powernode was used as tombstone. Their weapons were laid with them and the house all but abandoned. Lady would seek solitude occasionally, but without her companions, the house wasn't safe anymore. At that faithful day, Lady Mage and her eladrin companion returned to remember, exactly one year after the deaths of their companions. They found new companions, but never again would Green Fingers fight together. They were ambushed by (maybe same tribe) hobgoblins and killed after inflicting severe losses to savages. Fey warlock fell with the curse on his lips and Dol Arah priest reinforced it with his last breath. It seemed nothing could stop the horde. The Lady was captured by their leader, bound and gagged, she awaited terrible destiny. Victors plundered the corpses of the defeated and then somebody noticed relatively fresh graves. They opened one and found remains of terribly disfigured warforged. Shield and axe were laid along him. Another, and skeleton of a dwarf was found along with his gleaming halberd. Small tremors started unnoticed in commotion. Finally, under the cairn preserved corpse of an elf was dug out. The tremors increased and now nobody could ignore them. Then terrible sound came, moaning, rumbling, earth trembled and fiercely cold winds rose. The blood of the priest and warlock mixed and seeped into the cairn while spirits of dead warriors rose from their graves. In the storm that they were drawn toward cairn and it moved. Sides split to form hands, bottom split and formed legs while parts from upper portions fell and moved. Cairn roared in agony of birth and terrible need: KILL, SLAY THE INTRUDERS, DEATH TO DEFILERS OF THE GROVE!! PROTECT YOUR GROVE! The stone grabbed first weapon available, that halberd held by hobgoblin warrior. Ghalad Zar, the halberd Runes in primordial name this weapon as Ghalad Zar, Frozen End of the World (or simply Dark Ice depending on translation). This weapon is halberd crafted from what seems to be black ice. Inside the blade is brilliant white liquid which cracks with white lightning when wielder is bloodied and radiates pale white glow. Weapon’s hilt is white dragon bone and it ends with blue gem shaped like an eye. Runes are written along the axe blade: 'Ghalad Gar', frozen end of the world, frozen end of life and death’. Sensitive people can detect holy aura emanating from the blade. Used by former paladin Egla the Icehorn of Green Fingers, special agents of Cyre before The Mist, this halberd was his monument after the battle with hobgoblins. It was taken by Cairn after his awakening. OOC: Suggesting: History 25 or Arcana 30 (five less for characters from Cyre) to recognize the weapon Battle was short and bloody. Mist clung to everything, spirits of the dead vied for attention and tried to control new stone entity. It had strange, primal mind and it resisted them. After another battle, this one invisible, they settled down in uneasy truce and Cairn moved again to help The Lady. She seemed drained, not that Cairn recognized it, but spirits inside did. He took some provisions, slung halberd over his shoulder, took The Lady in his arms and started walking. Unfortunately, he choose wrong side and descended into the Mists even as the echoes of catastrophe died down and everything settled back to 'normal'. In Mournlands, spirits of warforged warrior, elven druid, eladrin warlock and dwarven avenger talked, taught and fought. Cairn walked tirelessly, Lady Mage in his hands. He stopped few times to take care of her biological needs, he fought off the things better left unnamed and walked on. His 'skin' got infused by psychic energy left from the catastrophe, channeled by active spirits within. He listened to The Lady of her exploits and of The Last War, stories of hardship and camaraderie, of luck and narrow escapes, he listened and did what he could for her in this harsh land. Yet, she was pining despite his best efforts. Finally, one day he found the mist again and emerged out of Mournland. In his hands he carried dead woman and in his heart her dead companions. He buried her as best as he could, pinned her charm on his chest as a sign of membership and honoring her memory and continued his walk until he found a settlement. His appearance would elicit alarm in simple people he met, but his docile nature would soon put them, well not at ease, but to acceptance. Cairn is searching for 'his grove', place he could call his own and protect and friends such as his teachers had. Appearance Cairn looks like big stone boulder, earth elemental of some sort. His face is featureless, cold blue eyes are clearly visible when he is excited, otherwise they are light gray and barely visible. Age: 6 Gender: Male Height: 6'6" Weight: 275 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Cairn has only started to develop personality as he is essentially newborn. He is prone to childlike curiosity, mostly he is unaware of social nuances and is very gullible. He will generally believe everything said to him if at all plausible. He has some knowledge gained while the spirits of dead warriors were active within him while he walked through Mournland, but not much. He is slow to anger, but once started his fury is frightening to behold. He will always try and help 'fleshlings' or 'live ones', but sometimes his advice and/or take on things could be little off (i.e. someone asks for help in cutting down the tree and he stops the cutting or someone suggests recovering something from Mournland and he wonders why can't they just go there) He is (for now) unaware of differences between fleshy undead and live people and may have trouble seeing goblinoids as peaceful or friendly. Internally, he is torn between four spirits and their beliefs, by two opposing gods: Dol Arrah and The Devourer. When asked about his beliefs he will say he is nature's warrior and let them draw conclusions. He didn't make a decision to follow any particular deity of The Host or of Six. Hooks * Someone recognizes his weapon as that of deceased hero. * Cairn hears about trouble in his former area. * Find out how to separate spirits within and send them on to afterlife * Fooled by a student (Edward) of Morgrave University and hired under a false contract * Wizard companion genasi Elec-Squall dissapeared * Found an old scroll, marked with one eye, confiscated by the King's Guard Kicker * Sacking of druidic grove * death of it's guardian * attempted defilement of the grave. Other Sections Current Adventure Rhapsody Companions * Baern Woodsbane, Dwarf Ranger, johnmeier1 * Daegaul Useurhy, Half-elf Battlemind, Zissou * Dalvach Dagda, Dwarf Ardent, modest * Nyar Harbor, Human Wizard, FourMonos * Veruza Jeleka, Kalashtar Cleric, CaBana Finished Adventure Dive into Darkness Companions Stasi Tonladar Filo d'Jorasco Elec-Squall d'Lyrandar Shannaira Zane d'Lyrandar Euphemia d'Cannith Equipment Coins: 227gp + 168gp = 395gp Encumbrance: 76lbs Normal Load: 180lbs Heavy Load: 360lbs Maximum Drag Load: 900lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Saves * +2 racial vs ongoing damage * +2 item vs. poison, weakened, slowed or immobilized * +2 item vs. charm, fear and psychic effects * take better of 10 or number rolled vs. death Resist 5 psychic An ally that makes saving throw after Cairn succeeds on his gains +4 to the roll Senses and Reactions Senses: None Health Surges per day: 13 (9 class, +4 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Warforged (EPG) * +2 Str, +2 Con * +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate * Languages: Common * Warforged Resolve racial power * Warforged Mind: +1 to Will * Living Construct * Unsleeping Watcher * Warforged Resilience * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features * '''Font of life: At the start of turn make a saving throw * Earth Strenght: Add +4 to AC if not wearing heavy armor. Add +4 again when using second wind. * Nature's Wrath: As a free action on your turn you can mark all adjacent enemies * Warforged resolve: Gain 5 tmp hp; regain hit points (same amount) if bloodied. Make a saving throw against ongoing damage. Feats * 1st: Courageous Example * 2nd: Warforged Tactics * 4th: Sudden Roots * 5th +1 flat bonus (as Weapon Expertise (all)) * 6th Hafted Defense (+1 AC and Ref as shield bonus while holding a polearm in both hands) Background Mist touched (Ebb): +2 Endurance Skills and Languages Languages: Common Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold + 72 gp (second level item price/5) +104 gp (third level item price/5) +136 gp (fourth level item price/5) - 15 gp adventurer's kit - 15 gp javelins (3) - 50 gp healing potion - 75 gp alchemical fire (6th lvl) - 20 gp alchemical frost (1st lvl) 168 gp and 4RP ---- 395 gp remaining 1040XP and 5RP Confirmation of 5RP Rhapsody 2 - 810 XP and 7RP 4RP +5 RP -4 RP (spent to level to 6th level) = 5 RP +7 - 7 (spent to level up to 7th) = 5RP TOTAL SPENT: 11, gain gold parcel (6th lvl = 1800) and 7th level item cost /5 = 520 for total of 2320gp Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+2 ** Frost fury halberd +1 - while Cairn is bloodied, halberd does +4 cold damage on hit * Level 2: Parcel lvl+1 ** Nightmare Ward Hide +1 - Resist 5 psychic. +2 item bonus to saves vs. charm, fear or psychic effects * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Amulet of Physical Resolve +2 - +2 item bonus to saves vs. poison, weakened, slowed and immobilized conditions *Alchemical Frost (level 1) - ranged 5/10 +4 vs Ref hit: 1d10 cold and target slowed TENT. Miss: half damage, not slowed *Alchemical Fire (level 6) - Area burst 1 within 10; +9 vs. Ref; hit: 2d6 fire damage; miss: half damage *Level 4: Parcel lvl +3 **Boots of the Fencing Master - received as treasure in Dive into Darkness XP Start XP: 3750 1950 XP in Dive into Darkness 1040XP in Rhapsody + 4RP to level up to 6th Total XP: 7540 Changes List changed here * 2009/12/3: Created * 2009/12/14: Updated upon judge comments * 2009/12/20: Level up on judges request * 2010/5/7: Level up upon completion of Dive into Darkness * 2011/2/6: Level up in Rhapsody Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 NEW UPDATE: Warforged do not "automatically save vs. death". They get the better of their roll or 10. While this means that they almost always save because of this, that doesn't make it automatic. There are a few effects in the game that can give you a penalty to saves, in which case that auto-10 is NOT a successful save. Please update this in all racial feature sections. The only other thing I see is that you should have 237 gp left, not 227. These are both minor things, soooo.... Kalidrev Approval from Kalidrev Approval 2 I echo the sentiments of Kalivdrev. You've got a 25 pt buy. LEB uses 22. You forgot the proficiency bonus on all your attacks(should go in the equipment line) EvolutionKB Appoval as a level 2 character by EvolutionKB Level 5 Approval 1 The only thing I see is you hp in the health section is off. The summary is correct though. Minor so approved. EvolutionKB Approval 2 Approved by renau1g Status Status: Approved as 4th level character with 3750 xp by Kalidrev and EvolutionKB Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved Characters Category:LEB Category:LEB:Darguun Category:LEB:Warforged Category:LEB:Warden